Convincing Her
by MikaylaAnnabeth
Summary: Harry comes back to the Burrow after he defeats Voldemort, but Ginny is NOT happy with him. Harry/Ginny! Funny!


Harry stood on the edge off the orchard garden outside the Burrow, cherishing the bright sun that had just happily revealed itself from behind a looming gray storm cloud that had lived above the Burrow for weeks. Not long ago had he defeated Voldemort. In fact, it was just hours ago when the entire horrible event had finished, and Harry was incredibly grateful. He had spent countless hours worrying about the Weasleys and Hermione, when he was off alone on his journey without them.

He watched in amusement at the sight of Hermione opening the curtains of her room to see him, and laughed when Ron stumbled behind her with a look of utter surprise. It was followed by each windows curtains drawn to show a Weasley. Except one window. Harry sighed. It would take a lot of effort to get her to forgive him. But he hadn't been paying attention, and was surprised when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug by a short brunette with curly hair.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as he hugged her back. "Oh, where've you been?" she asked. Harry shrugged with a grin. "Is it over, mate?" Ron said from behind Hermione once she let go. He nodded. Ron and Hermione beamed at him as Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of her crooked house. She grasped his shoulders with a firm grip and looked him over. "Harry! You're so tall!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. She let go when Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George ran outside to give him a pat on the back.

"Oh! Somebody get Ginevra! She's being awfully rude…" Molly trailed off with a scowl on her face. Ron answered, "Already tried. She locked the door and won't let anybody in!" Ron exclaimed. Molly sighed, but ushered Harry and the rest of the family inside the burrow. "I'll make dinner! Anything you particularly want, hun?" Harry shook his head with a smile. "Anything you please, Mrs. Weasley." "Didn't I tell you to call me Molly?" she laughed. Harry smiled and nodded. "Come on, mate. Let's go upstairs. You should see how crowded the room is! Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and now you! It'll be like an orphanage!" Ron chuckled at his own joke.

"Guess what else?" he challenged but didn't wait for an answer. "Hermione likes me!" he exclaimed as he opened the door to his room. "She's staying in Gin's room with her, but Gin's so irritable—nobody really bothers her." he said as he winked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "Mum bought three bunk-beds. Said it was cause she always has a full house—or something like that." Ron grinned. "First time in history that someone doesn't have to sleep on the floor!" he laughed. Ron listened as Molly called up, "We're having a celebration tomorrow children! Just thought to warn you!" Ron chuckled.

The evening went by rather quickly and soon enough they were seated at the long dinner table. Nine out of the ten seats were filled, other than the one across from Harry. "Oh dear. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron? Do me a favor and get your little sister." Mrs. Weasley asked. "But Mum! Last time she hexed all of us, and you couldn't find the cure for a week!" Complained Ron. "I know, dear. She's being quite hard to talk to…. Very cantankerous. You know what to do…. Just put her over one of your shoulders. She's quite light—and each of you holds an arm or leg. Seems each time one of you gets a black eye, or a bloody nose!" Mrs. Weasley described as her five sons marched upstairs to get their baby sister.

Mrs. Weasley patted his hand. "She's not very fond of the fact you left alone. Haven't seen her much. Nobody has…." She trailed off with a frown. Seconds later Fred shouted, "Oi! Gin! That was my bloody eye!" followed by other complaints from the male Weasleys. Harry fought to contain his chuckle. It was several minutes until they came down with Ginny over Ron's shoulder—kicking and screaming. "Let go of me you worthless—"followed by profanities Harry would rather not repeat. The rest of the boys were using one hand to hold a limb, and the other to clutch their injuries. But you couldn't tame an angry Ginny.

And—of course—they plopped her down on the chair across the table from Harry. She curled up in a ball on the chair, with her head between her knee's, and her arms around herself. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. You will be polite, and you will sit here with your feet on the ground, hands in your lap, and eat something! You haven't eaten in days, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, shooting Harry an apologetic look. Ginny didn't answer her, and continued to pout. "If you choose not to eat, you choose not to preform magic. Would you get her wand, Bill?" Mrs. Weasley continued. Ginny jumped out of her chair. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed, balling her fists. "Yes I can, and I will if you don't eat." Ginny glared, but fell onto the chair and took a small bite out of the pre-cut steak in front of her.

Molly sighed in relief, but continued. "Ginevra. We have a guest. Say hello." She said, motioning towards Harry. She looked up with a hateful expression in her big brown eyes. "Hello." She said coldly. He nodded nervously, "Hello, erm, Ginny." She returned to her meal. The rest of the family chatted happily to cover the awkward silence, except for Ginny, of course. After dinner had been finished, Ron decided that we should all play a game of quiditch. Fred and George hesitantly approached Ginny, to ask her to play. She glared at them, but let her brothers push her to the pitch.

Ron and Harry were captains because Ginny refused to be one. Harry smirked as Ginny glared at him. "I pick Ginny." She unhappily marched towards him with her arms crossed over her chest. Ron swore loudly, and Harry laughed. "Upset, mate?" he asked with a grin. Ron pointed towards Ginny. "She's like eighty pounds of pure muscle! Didn't you see us trying to carry her downstairs!" Ginny slapped Ron's arm. "OW!" he exclaimed, but continued to pick. When they had their teams, they mounted their brooms and began to play.

-T-(O)=8=(O)-T-

Ginny was not pleased that she wasn't allowed to wear her brother's old robes to the party today, but Hermione didn't care, and claimed that she was a very attractive woman who should express herself. So Ginny let her pick out what she wore the night before the party. She walked out of her room in a sleeveless floral print dress, paired with wrap-around heels, and a metal leaf headband. "Oh! Ginny, you look perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth. She was wearing something similar, though in a different color.

Ginny laughed. ""Don't expect me to wear things like this often…" Hermione led her down the stairs, much to the collective gasps of her family. She glared at them. "Come on, Gin! Everyone's outside!" she said as she marched towards the back door. She was right everyone was outside including Harry, who she had just coincidentally ran into—literally. He apologized as he got off her and Hermione looked like she was struggling to hold in tears of laughter. He held his hand out to help her up, but she passed and helped herself up, brushing her backside off in the process. "Er… You look great, Ginny." He said awkwardly trying to speak loud enough to hear over Hermione's laughter. She raised an eyebrow at him, and said, "Glad you think so." Before marching off in the opposite direction, dragging Hermione with her.

**A/N: How would you like the rest of the story to go? So….**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
